1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a new application of synthetic fibres, generally called micro-fibres, for manufacturing a cloth to remove either dry or damp dirt.
2. Description of Related Art
To remove dirt from surfaces such as, for example, surfaces of glasses, furniture, metallic surfaces of cars, plastic-coated surfaces, taps and fittings, tiles, paving-tiles, silverware, crystal work, etc., it is necessary to make use of clothes which neither scratch the surfaces nor form haloes over them, but which are capable of removing dirt entirely.
The traditional cloth does not have such necessary requisites and call for the use of detergent substances which often spoil the surfaces to be cleaned.
Furthermore, since said traditional clothes are to be soaked with water mixed with chemical detergents, the drying out of said surfaces is to be carried out by making use of dry clothes, the cleaning so requiring more time to be done.
In some cases, for example if a car windscreen is to be cleaned by simply using water, in lack of proper detergent substances, dirt may not be removed.
At last, while removing either dust or, in particular, the earthy materials which gather over the metallic surface of cars during their motion, the traditional clothes may scratch the surfaces or not completely remove dirt.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,127 issued in Aug. 24, 1992, discloses the process to prepare an absorbing mop material having a weight grams ranging from 100 to 750 gr/sqm, comprising a substrating of non woven fibres and flexible, porous polymeric binders.
This mop material contains non woven web of textile fibres of cellulose material, a polymeric aqueous dispersion of a thermo coagulating agents suitable for thermo regulation, and expanding agents instead of polyurethane and polyamide.
The other claims refer to other treatment and to inclusion of other components etc.
Furthermore the U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,127 does not disclose the application to clean for example of the windscreen by simply using water in lack of proper detergent substances and removing the dust and earthy materials from the surface of a car with a dry cloth.
Therefore the invention relates above all to the procedure for preparing the absorbing mop and not to the applications and the mode to use the cloth, i.e. the use without detergent substances that spoil the surfaces to be cleaned, without the use of dry clothes to drying the surfaces with chemical detergents.